


Our Traditions

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [71]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: They'd made it work through the years and they had a full house to show it.





	Our Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 25 of the newyearcntdown challenge and the prompt 'traditions'. Written for day 25 of the slythindor100 challenge. The photo used was of [Christmas crackers](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/alafaye/10566570/152757/152757_900.jpg). And last this is for the prompt of 'Christmas pudding' at dracoharry100.

Harry finished drying the last dish and leaned back against the counter, watching Draco. He could just hear the noise of the kids -- all five since this year they had the kids for Christmas as well as Teddy's and James' girlfriends. Teddy and James didn't have to visit, but he and Draco were grateful that they had. It was nice to have a full house for the holiday.

Scorpius, he was sure, was reading in a corner somewhere; the moment he'd unwrapped the large history book from Hermione, it was the only thing he wanted. They'd had to take it away so he would eat dinner. Lily was probably with James, trying to coax their twelve year old Labrador into playing. Albus had probably cornered James' girlfriend to ask her about being a professional Quidditch player. Teddy was probably trying to subtly sneak off for some quiet time, but his girlfriend was lingering to be polite.

"Harry?" Draco asked.

Harry blinked, torn away from his image of their kids. "Hmm?"

Draco smiled and held up the tray of Christmas crackers. "Take these out for me, would you?" 

Harry nodded and took the tray while Draco picked up the tray with tea on it. Behind him, the over flowing tray of deserts followed; there wasn't only a traditional Christmas pudding, but also cakes and cookies . It had been a struggle the first years they had been married, after their divorces. They'd both brought family traditions with them, but they hadn't felt it appropriate with the kids still so young. They'd had to make new ones, but could only settle on serving desert while sharing the crackers. At least the kids had begun to look forward to it after a few years.

Harry kissed Draco's cheek, feeling nostalgic, but content. 

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Alright?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Alright. We've come a long ways, but we've made it work."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Come on, Mr. Potter-Malfoy. We have a house full of kids who want their candy and tacky gifts."

"Ready, Mr. Malfoy-Potter. Always ready."

Draco snorted, but let the comment slide. Harry would pay for that later, but in a good way. He held up the tray when he was swarmed by the kids the moment he left the kitchen and hoped that this would always be a happy home.


End file.
